


Fashion Victim. Not.

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set October 5, 2013; Bill’s reminiscing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Victim. Not.

Sitting here, watching her receive the same honour that had been bestowed upon him years before, he was proud of her. Yes, he was proud of what he had accomplished, what they had accomplished together – there was no question in his mind that he wouldn’t have come as far as he had if it hadn’t been for her which made him especially proud of the recognition she got for her own accomplishments now. She deserved them all. However, being here at Yale was special for both of them. It had a sense of going back to the roots.

As she reminisced, described herself, her clothes of those days, he couldn’t help but smile and think back to when they had first met.

He had had a reputation for hooking up with beauty queens, and there was no denying that her style and styling hadn’t been anywhere near that label. But it hadn’t been her looks that had appealed her to him, although she had been in no way ugly. It had been her poise, her mind that had called out to him. Quite a few guys had been put off by it. So her dressing down had actually worked in his favour – fewer men to fight off. If they had known she would one day end up on the cover of Vogue magazine, he probably would have had more competition and a harder time keeping her than he had already had. After all, even back then, he had known she would go places. A fact that had almost made him feel guilty about claiming her and taking her home with him. Only almost, though, for despite the detour, it had all worked out in the end as their being back here proved. Along the way, she had certainly earned the right to publicly mock him, something she had done even back in the days, only with fewer people watching. Another thing that, in a twisted way, had appealed her to him. No other woman had ever stood up to him like she had, no woman had talked back and matched wits with him like this woman who, today, was honoured for this mind.

Nowadays, many people easily saw what had drawn him to her over forty years, but they were way too late; he had seen it much earlier and had thus snatched her off the market. And yes, he was undeniably smug about that.

He couldn’t wait to congratulate her in private, and maybe take a trip down memory lane with her, one that had absolutely nothing to do with their scholarly accomplishment and everything to do with her clothes.

The End


End file.
